


no one drinks the cocktail

by AsFarAsICouldSee



Series: Urban Fantasy AU [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Bad Cocktails, F/M, Gen, Listen I'm sure someone likes calimocho's, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but that's not me, cocktails, even though it's not mentioned yet sorry, from the fact that the only chance you have of helping them might not help you, potential Character Death, tfw when your father figure is dying and your bf is making you bad cocktails to try and distract you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsFarAsICouldSee/pseuds/AsFarAsICouldSee
Summary: tfw when your father figure is dying and your bf is making you bad cocktails to try and distract you from the fact that your only chance might not help you out of spite.





	no one drinks the cocktail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dramaticgasp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticgasp/gifts).



 

Matt pours the red wine into a glass half full of cola, without stopping to mix. Dan watches in veiled horror as he creates the concoction. She taps a foot against the side of the bed to keep her mind occupied and away from tomorrow.

 

“Do you want it with orange juice or not?” he asks her, swishing the glass like it’s going to magically mix together.

 

She stares at the monstrosity of a cocktail. “I’ve never drunken a cocktail, but I don’t think that’s how it works.”

 

“Neither have I, but I’m following a recipe. That works.” Matt adds quickly as she pins them with a doubtful look.

 

She picks up the glass anyway. She's done enough things that she didn't want to do today. What's a bad cocktail to a impromptu road trip and irritating phone call?

 

"It's a classic," he says, misinterpreting her silence as hesitation. "My aunt thinks it's the perfect de-stressor, but I've never tried it".

 

“Oh my— It really is that bad.” she manages after choking on a sip of the cocktail, flavor startling in her mouth. It's not actually that bad. The wine complements the cola better than she'd expected, kind of like... 

 

Matt looks at her in indignation. “It can't be that bad. And you don’t like red wine in the first place, so your judgement is flawed.”

 

She doesn’t add that his judgement is also flawed because he created it. But it’s very heavily implied in the flat look she sends them.

 

He picks up her abandoned glass and drinks the whole cocktail. Which soon becomes closely acquainted with the sink, specifically the drain. She doesn’t say ‘I told you it was that bad’ even though a part of her wants to.

 

She a little surprised that he hadn’t managed to swallow it down anyway out of a misplaced sense of loyalty though.

 

Matt’s shoulders are shaking. He’s still leaned over the sink and-

 

“I’m worried about tomorrow too.” She curls her hands into fists, bed sheets scrunching up.

 

Matt’s back is too her, but she can see his shoulders relax a little as he exhales. “It’s going to be okay,” he says with shaky conviction. Dan almost believes him.

 

"It wasn't that bad". She says finally after a few moments. 

 

"He hung up on us before we finished talking. I think we call that stonewalling". 

 

"Not Minyard. The cocktail". 

 

"You're saying this to make me feel better". Matt sits down on the bed next to her. 

 

"I'm being honest. The flavors actually went together pretty well".

 

"Choking is generally not a sign of good flavors".

 

"I was surprised by the cherry cola". She leans against him a little. "Bring the overpriced translator that you bought from that shady goblin".

 

"You should come too. You know Dr Dobson better than me. I'll probably end up buying something that she's allergic to or hates".

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is tagged as Urban Fantasy and I promise we'll get there. Where do you think this story is headed? Leave a comment or a kudo on the way out so I can find the will to live again/if you liked it. Grammatical mistakes and constructive crit. are welcome.


End file.
